A Walk Down Memory Lane
by egolust92
Summary: It's been a year without any contact but suddenly there in the same place but theres something wrong with this picture its not all happy ever after Rogue Remy
1. Chapter 1

Btw I cant to the accent all the time so sorry if you get confused with the constant switching if anyone can help please speak up

I don't own any of the x-men characters they belong to marvel and Stan lee.

_'Thought'_

"Speach"

Rogue/Remy

This story is a ayea after Cajun and Spice, and how each character felt the minute they turned there backs on each otehr and haven't seen each other since.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Remember)

Is has been a year since Rogue had left Remy on the Bayou swamps of Louisiana, he could remember that day so well, the way she looked in the light, the way her accent would enchant him, shame he was never the kind of man to admit to how he felt,but then again what would you expect from a ladies man like him.

Night after night, he would stay up tossing and turning thinking about her, imagining how she would look now, had she changed, was she with anyone, but no matter how hard he tried hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head, it was hard to Imagen that this Cajun swamp rat had fallen in love, bad, but to his despair he couldn't go and tell her, she was the Rogue, never let anybody in in case they hurt her, use her, like he did.

"You did the right thing for the wrong reasons." He can still remember her voice and though words she had said that fateful night.

_'Your way to over your head Lebeau, you should move on'_ With that thought he walked away from the swamp and back home, to the thieves guild , to his family, well "Family".

* * *

In the middle of town, in a local hotel, a girl in her late teens was kept awake by the local people partying, she had a slim fit body and long hair down her back, she had a pure white fringe covering her entire forehead and almost her eyes which would shine bright green in the sun, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight it was almost as white as snow. As she stood there looking outside in her hotel window she wondered if her choice had been a good one, leaving the x-men for a bit to gather her self before she starts anything new, she shrugged her solders, just the thought of being here drove insane it reminded her of all that she tried to block out, but so far no luck. 

As she saw the people in the street she thought to her self that she didn't want to be stuck in her room the entire time she was here, lets have some fun she thought and started to get ready.

* * *

Well what do you all think

review and tell me

Egolust92.x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again I apologise for my not understanding the accents as such but like i said before if anyone should know tell me it would mean a lot.

* * *

On Remy's way home he stopped in a couple of bars and clubs trying to drowned his sorrow but nothing as he exited the club he pulled him self behind the alley way of a bar and pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking in a big puff and exhaling it back out, he rested his head against a near by wall and closed his eyes enjoying the peace he stayed there for quite a while until...

* * *

**Rogues Hotel.**

After half an hour she was all ready for a night on the town, walking out of her hotel she came to a near by street, she noticed the dark outlets of some bars and clubs, she entered one called the Blue Lagoon, it sounded fancy, as she entered she saw it was packed out, it smelt like cigarettes, alcohol and some things she didn't want to think about. As she moved closer to the bar she ordered a scotch on the rock but easy on the scotch, as she found a seat near the bar she sat down and looked around, she saw couples dancing, people having laughs and some playing cards. She closed her eyes and took in everything around her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, the girl who help Remy Lebeau destroy our house." With that Rogue could kind of make out who the voice belonged to, as she opened her eyes, standing there was Julian Brodeaux (Think that's his last name.), prince of the assassin guild, this is all she needed.

"Can I help you with something or did you just come over here to annoy me." She stated, she wasn't scared of him, she fought him once and won, she could do it again.

"No, Cherie I just came over to t'lk to y'" he said

"Wha'd you want." she asked her eys glared at him.

"Nothin', just came over here to t'lk." He smirked.

"Ok, t'lk." she said not taking her eyes off of him

"Come on Chere your sat all alone with no man by your side y' have to have some company." He smiled and sat down.

"I don't think so." With that Rogue moved from where she was, downed her drink and walked out of the bar, But Julian was hot on her tail, as she made it out he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Why you running Cherie?" He asked pulling her closer to him, "You've got no where to go, now dat Remy isn't here to save y'." He closed the space between them and he kissed her there and then.

Un-aware to the both of them around the corner came none other then Remy Lebeau himself.

* * *

**Few minutes ago with Gambit.**

As his cigarette came to the end he threw it down on the floor and stepped on it he straightened himself out and started to walk away from the alley, before he stepped out into the main street he could hear some bickering, her thought nothing of it at first till he could make out the voice of Julian Brodeaux, what the fuck does he want, and who is he pissing off now.

"Why you running Cherie?" He heard him say, looks like some girl turned him down, he laughed to himself, The fool never gives up. Julian started to speak again,

"You've got no where to go, now dat Remy isn't here to save y'." With that he looked around the corner and there was Julian his hand tightly squeezing some girls wrist as he got a closer look of the girl once she turned and faced his way he's eyes shot out of his head, it was her, the girl who interrupted his dreams, Rogue...

* * *

Whats going to happen next well I'll update soon

so if you like review

Egolust92.x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey people i shall be redoing chapter 1 again thanks to someone who pointed out some mistakes i did not see before.

But here's chapter 3

* * *

**_Rogue & Julian_**

"Come on Chere, you have to know by now dat Gambit is only a ladies man, what did he do to y', sleep wit'd you and never call y' back, non, well what ever it is, I'd give up Cherie, What ever your intentions towards him is how you say unworthy, but chere, here I am, y' know I could give you all the things he can't." He grabbed her hand and planted a little kiss on her knuckles.

"I don't know what your, t'lking bout." she removed her hand from his grasp and hissed at him.

"It's obvious Chere, the Cajun theif has caught your heart, like many others, he kissed many women chere, but loved no one." Rogue looked into his eyes from what he said he look honest but a part of her didn't want to believe it.

"I...I, Have to go." she pulled away and walked off but Julian grabbed her by her waist again and pulled her close to her, the gap was closed this time when his lips smashed onto hers.

* * *

**_Gambit_**

With Julian's words running through his head, he was shocked that Rogue was taking in every word of this, part of him wanted to run over there and punch Julian but another put told himself that what he said was almost true.

As he looked around the corner again and saw the both of them, he saw Rogue break free, part of him was relieved but when Julian pulled her towards him again it made him mad, but when he saw what happened next took him over the edge, Rogue, Julian, Kissing, No powers, How. So many thoughts were running through his head.

* * *

**_Julian &Rogue._**

As they pulled apart, Rogue looked into his eyes, part of her was screaming inside, wondering what was going on, why didn't she push him away, I guess part of her was saying revenge, revenge on Gambit, he feelings for leading her astray.

"See Chere, you enjoyed dat, admit it, now tell me somethin' were you thinking off him." he said she could feel his hands get tighter around her.

'What do I do, What do I do.' She looked into his eyes and said "No.." and smirked, Julian smirked back and was thinking. ' Ha, If only Remy were here.' he stared at Rogue again and let her go.

"Till next time Chere." he bowed down and took her hand and kissed her knuckles one last time.

* * *

_**Gambit.**_

He couldn't believe it, she didn't absorb him, she let him kiss her, she didn't push him away, she doesn't care, she didn't think about him, she's given up, for Him..!

gambits eyes glowed a bright red, as he watched Rogue stay there, not moving from her place, he saw a smile on her face, as she walked off, he thought screw this and started to walk home, but his in stink needed to know something, so he started to follow her, as he hid in the shadows watching her take him to her place, he would smirk.

'Well they say old habits die hard.' he continued to follow her till they reached her hotel, He waited for her to go in and get her key and walk away so she wouldn't see him.

He walked up to the desk, and there sat a blonde girl, 'hmm time to put on the charm.' He thought.

"Bonjour, petite, can you tell me what room the women who just past is in." he used his killer smile and waited for a reply.

"I'm sorry, sir but we're not allowed to give out that sort of information." he blushed and moved closer to the desk, showing some cleavage, "But I could accidentally tell you, say your her brother." she licked her lips and smirked.

"And where might my dear sister be petite?" he said, 'God this is to easy.' he thought and continued to flirt to get answers.

"Well she may be in room 409 on level 4." she said, she slipped him a piece of paper with her number on it and smiled and returned to her original position .

Gambit bowed and walked down the corridor to the lift, as he heard a ping, he walked in, dropping the phone number outside, as he pushed the button for the forth floor, he smiled, thinking what the look on Rogues face would be.

As the elevator came to a haught he stepped outside and made his way down the corridors looking for her room.

'405..406..407..408..409, here we go.' as he looked at the door handle he smirked, using his thief skills he managed to open the door, and quietly shut it, he could hear running water which meant Rogue was in the shower or bath as he looked around the room he thought, 'Dis ain't bad.' he moved into the bedroom, and saw clothes all over the place, pictures on the near by dresser and random accessories everywhere.

He sat on the bed and led down on the silk covers he could smell her scent on them, Apple and water melon, he rested his head on the pillow, he moved it about a bit, he felt something underneath it, as he pulled this unknown item out he smiled, it was the card he had given her 2 years ago.

'She kept it, that must mean something.' he thought

As he looked at the card he didn't notice a visitor enter the room...

* * *

Well what do you all think

Review

Egolust92.x


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**Rogue**

The water felt good on Rogue's skin, as she felt the temperature increase she eased into it, as she washed her hair and felt the excess shampoo fall done her body, she felt herself become weak she thought of the shampoo as a certain somebody's hand going down her body, A touch that drove her to the edge, as she shook her head she continued to massage the the lotion into her head, but a another memory washed into her head, Julian, the kiss, she didn't know what she felt but she knew it was love or anything on though line's.

As she turned the shower off, she got out and rapped a towel around herself, she walked up to the mirror and wiped away the steam, as she did, she looked at herself, and let her head drop, maybe Julian was right, maybe not, 'People change, maybe he has, but I mean it's been two years he's probably moved on.' as the words echoed in her mind, she walked out of the bathroom, and walked to her room as she drew closer she noticed a faint shadow, but the closer she got she could get a better view before she knew it she was just in the doorway and the uninvited guest looked up and a gasp exited her mouth.

* * *

**Gambit.**

As he heard her gasp, he couldn't help but notice she was in nothing but a towel, he wanted to say something but was afraid she might say something and would kick his ass if it was in the sexual contents but hey anyone in that position would do the same.

As they stood there, saying nothing, but only looking into each others eye, emerald into red and black, Rogue tightened her grip on her towel in case something was to happen and she accidently dropped it, giving him a full look at her body.

"Rogue..." was all that came out of his mouth as he moved from the bed and drew closer to her he could feel her breathe deepen, as he was only a step away the closeness between them, was like a drug they each wanted more.

"Remy.." His name rolled off her tongue, she just stood there taking everything in with him so close to her the hairs on the back of her next stood on end. As the distance between them shortened their lips millimetres apart, they knew how much they wanted this, as they touched Rogue turned her head, even though right then was so tempting, she knew deep down she couldn't, she didn't want to get hurt again, she wanted to stop her pining for him, she waited long enough and right now it didn't seem worth the wait any more.

Remy just looked at her, hurt and disappointment spread across his face, he thought she wanted this to but when she turned away, he knew then he was to late, he'd lost his chance before he could even have it. He took this as his cue to leave, without a word he walked past Rogue taking one last glance , as she turned around and looked at him, he knew that he must of hurt because the tears started to fall, he came back to her hoping for her to let him hold her even if it was only this time, but instead all he got was a,

"You shouldn't be here, you should leave." she said, the bitterness in her words felt like a stab in the heart.

"Rogue..." he didn't know what to say.

"Get out now." she had pure rage in her voice.

"Come on chere talk to me." he said she was at arms length he moved closer but Rogue moved back, his eyes met hers, the sadness in them made it clear that she was trying to get something across but he wanted to know what.

"I said get out, Now!" she pushed him back.

"Rogue, come on talk to me, what's wrong chere, you can tell me." he said but this time when he moved close he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

she felt the heat coming off of his body, she wanted nothing more then to stay like this, but she knew she couldn't she didn't want to get pulled into this again, is broke her heart the last time.

"Just leave, now, don't make this hard on yourself Gambit.." He code name, it sounded cruel the way she said it like it was the plague something you hand to say with a bitter taste.

"No, I'm not goin' till y' tell me what's on your mind, Chere." he gripped her tighter so she couldn't break lose.

"Why won't y' leave me alone, don't y' understand I'm not in the mood right now." she gave him a swift kick in between his legs he went down. As Rogue ran t her hotel phone she called hotel security and made them take Gambit out of the hotel.

With his gone, Rogue broke down crying, 'Why did he have to come, why.' as the tears streamed down her face she curled herself up into a ball and stayed there till no more tears fell.

* * *

**Gambit**

As he stood outside he looked up at the window which was Rogues room, he felt a tear run down his face, 'I've lost her.' he turned away and walked off leaving behind a withered Queen of hearts card that floated away in the wind.

* * *

Ohhh what will happen next hmmm.

well you shall have to wait and see.

Reviews please

Egolust92.x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well its up hope you all enjoy.

_'Inside rogues head'_

* * *

As the night drew on Rogue found it hard to sleep, the words that Julian had said running through her head and then Remy showing up, it made her want to break down, which she did, her pillow was soaked with tears, her face all red and her a mess trying to keep the voices inside her head quiet.

_'Come on Stripes, you know as well as I do, he will never change, He'll use you.' Says Logan,_

_'Like, Rogue, Don't listen to Logan, it's obvious he wants you or like, why did he come here, and like you almost kissed, that's gotta mean something.' Says Kitty,_

_'Yeah, come on Roguey Logan is right, is he's anything like me, then all he wants is you in his bed another name in his little black book.' Says Pietro._

'Will you all shut up, leave me alone.' with that they all shut up.

Rogue got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen and turn the kettle on, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She could feel the tears prick her eyes, she hated this feeling, the feeling of being so weak when she use to be so strong.

'why me, why did I have to fall for someone that I know could never change who he is, He's a player, always going after girls, but I was the only girl he could never have, why did he have to come and melt away the icy boundaries I've tried to keep so many people away from, I don't want to feel like this, I don't want to go through this again, It was hard enough the first time, but now I don't know what to do.' A million feelings and thought rushed over her she couldn't decide to go after him and tell him everything and hope for the best and hope he won't laugh in her face and tell her all her worse fears, but what if she stayed where she was and let the feelings pass over time, she knew deep down that would never happen, she was in love with him, but it was to hard for her to admit it.

'Why did you make me feel this way, you knew everything, you knew I couldn't get involved, why did you make me feel this way, so vulnerable, weak and miserable, well your a heart breaker right, I hope your satisfied, I hope your little game has ended.' she couldn't hold it back much more, Rogue sank to the ground and burst into tears, she didn't brush them away this time, she let them fall.

* * *

Gambit.

As he walked the streets, seeing people passing by, he looked at the happy couples, holding hands, kissing with meaning and knowing that they each care for each other, he couldn't take it, the girl he wanted what other people had didn't want him, and it broke his heart to know that it might be his fault, but what did he do.

'Your a fool, maybe if you had, I don't know got in contact in the past maybe it would of given some chance of a happy ending but highly un-likely with tonight's events.'

he continued his walk until he came across the thieves guild household as he walked up the path way he wondered what life would be like if he had seen Rogue earlier, would she be here, well would she, it all seemed to far fetched but he could still dream.

As he walked through the door he was greeted by his family he smiled to make it seem as though everything was okay, he hoped they bought it.

'Maybe, someday, she will be here...' that was his final thought of the night.

* * *

Well what do you all think

it's much shorter but I ran out of Ideas for this Chapter

so review.

Egolust92.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

As the sun shined through the window of Rogues hotel room, the empty cups and wine glasses lay on the floor, as she lifted her head she felt a heavy weight of pain crash down, her head fell back down on the pillow which was soaked with her tears, as she raised a hand to her head and help level it up there was a head rush but she got through it, she felt like crap and decided she needed another shower but past on the idea and walked towards her closet and chose her day outfit, dark blue skinny jeans, a white tube top and some knee high boots with a metal toe shield on the front.

As for her appearance she knew she needed to do something about it so, she washed her face and added a load of make-up to cover up the dark rings around her face, and she brushed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail leaving her white fringe over one eye.

'Well, this is as good as its going to get.' she thought, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, ignoring the people who stared at her as she passed by.

The early mid-mourning air hit her face and it felt like heaven to her, as she continued to walk down the street she passed shop after shop, looking for somewhere to go and something to do, as she walked passed a local café she noticed a lovely couple sitting down, enjoy each others company, talking, smiling, holding hands under the table, she looked at them and felt like a tonne of bricks had hit her, she wanted that, but she wanted that with someone in particular but she knew she couldn't get caught in that trap again, as she continued her journey she didn't see someone in front of her and when she hit them with a thump she fell down, an outstretched hand came out and pulled her up, when she got a good look at the person she didn't feel much better.

"Julian." she said but in a bitter sense but with some thanks in between the lines.

"Rogue, chere, now isn't this a bit of a habit we seem to be having meeting each other in the same places at the same time" he smirked, he took one over all look at her from top to bottom, and his simile increased in size.

"No, not really, so do you want something or can you move on." her arms folded across her chest.

"Actually chere there is something, I was wondering if maybe, you would consider going out with me, on a date." he looked into her eyes like a pleading puppy that is lost.

"How about no." she walked off but he grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her.

"Come on chere, you know you want to, after that kiss last night, it must of left some kind of mark, go out with me, one date you don't like then I'll leave you alone." he looked so innocent when he said though words.

"I don't know, I mean how do i know you won't try and kill me, like last time, or use this as some pathetic attempt to get me on your side and use my powers." she said, she needed something to go on, so it didn't look like she was weak.

"I promise, no fights, no powers, just some fun." he looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, I guess one date wouldn't kill me." she smiled

"Good, say seven-ish and we meet up and La Un." he said

"Yeah sure, I hear the food is amazing, real fancy, shall see you then." she said and walked off.

When Rogue was out of sight, Julian smiled to himself, 'Phase one over, soon I shall claim her as mine and Lebeau will die the minute word is out.' he smirked and walked off to get thing ready for his "Date."

* * *

So what do you think?

review people you know you want to.

Egolust92


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

_(Hours before)_

**Gambit**

That night was one of the worse night sleeps gambit has had, all he could do was think about her, Rogue, and how angry she was, he kept replaying the scene over and over again, he knew it was his fought yet he didn't know how he would make it up to her. As he sat up in bed he could see the brink of sunlight coming through his curtains, as he walked over and pulled the curtain he could see some street lights still on, when he looked at his clock the bright digital numbers said 5:30am, he knew everyone else would be asleep, so he crept downstairs and went in the kitchen, he walked over to a dark oak cupboard and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass.

As he sat there drinking his drink he thought back to the first moment he saw Rogue, the battlefield, he remembered the way she looked at him, he could see right through her, and when he gave her that charged card and she took it he knew then that he would see her again, and he did but this time he heard her southern accent and it made him shiver, from then on he knew there was something about her he couldn't get his head over and he wasn't talking about her powers, he knew what they were and what they could do to someone like himself, but that's not thing that puzzled him the most, it was when she kissed him, although she was under control by mesmero but why did she kiss him, did it mean anything, he didn't know, so when he started to watch her he noticed how she lived her life and it made him intrigued.

He saw the fake smiles, the evil glares and above all the sad lonely girl who was crying out to be helped, all he wanted to do was help but how, if he got close it would blow his cover and he didn't need that, but when he got word of Jean Luc he knew what had to be done, although it was wring to use her but still he got to see the real Rogue the girl who didn't hide behind a mask who wouldn't close people off, but sadly that had ended when she found out why she was really here, but then why did she come back, guilt, he didn't know but he was glad she did, it made him smile the moment he saw her help him again, even when wolverine wanted to gut him then and there, but she stopped him, he was great-ful. From that day he knew he felt something for her but the question was, did she, obviously she didn't.

It made him feel sick to see Julian kissing her, when deep down he wished it was him, god he wants to kill that guy, fro everything, his family, the constant hatred between the guilds and for Rogue.

He didn't realise that he had charged his glass up and is shattered in his hand, but then again he didn't feel it, his emotion to feel pain had been blocked out with the thought of Rogue and someone else.

The hours past by and he could hear steering in the household, he decided there and then, that he had to do something, to work for Rogue, to show how sorry he was and to show her how much he cared and loved her, so without another second the day became a plan, to win Rogue's heart.

* * *

**Rogue** (_Night)_

The streets of Louisiana became dark but the street lamps would light the way there was a cold difference with the streets at night, they looked more presentable yet dangerous if you turned a wrong corner, as she stared from her window she felt butterflies in her stomach, she was going on a date with someone who she once fought with and is the enemy of someone shoe loves,

'Now isn't this a fairy tail story a girl always dreamed of.' she thought, she was already ready dressed in a black dress that came down to her knee' with a slit on the side going up to her thigh, it had no back, but had splashes of glitter here and there with spaghetti straps to hold it up, she was also wearing some black three inch stiletto's, her hair was up in a clip with loose strands and her white fringe covering her left eye, her make-up was flawless and she was wearing a pair of diamond earring's Kitty had got her for Christmas last year.

'Well here it goes.' she thought before she waited for her taxi to pick her up and drop her at the restaurant.

As she entered the well lit restaurant she saw Julian standing over by a pillar holding a single red rose, he came over to her and gave her the flower and ushered her to their table, being a real gentlemen he pulled her chair out for her, as she sat down she looked around the room, it was cosy and looked very expensive. When the waiter came over with the menu she looked down and she was right it was expensive, but hey if it turned out bad then at least he has to pay.

"So what shall you two being having this evening." said the waiter, notepad n hand.

Julian ordered first, "I shall have the pasta dish with the wine sauce and my lady friend her shall be having..." he looked at her and Rogue took her cue to answer.

"I shall have the Cajun spiced chicken with the cream dip please." she said with a smile

"Okay we shall be here shortly with your order." the waiter left the couple on their own in silence.

"Nice place, very tasteful." said Rogue with a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Yes, it is, and if you don't mind me saying you look beautiful this evening." he smiled at her and drank some of the water from his glass (Yes there was water already on the table.)

"Thank you, I must say you look different it suits you." she smiled.

For half an hour they talked about the news, there family, friends and home towns, and basically their child hood, even through there dinner, when all was over the took their leave, but the night didn't end there, No, Julian took her to an open jazz club, she smiled and walked in, they found a table and sat down once they ordered they began their conversation again from where it left off.

"I must say though this night has gone pretty well." said Rogue, she looked at him and he smiled back, she couldn't believe this was the same Julian who wanted her dead some years ago well people do change.

"See, now this does indicate a second date." he smirked only to be playfully hit by Rogue, she saw Julian look in a certain direction, horror struck his face, she didn't know what it could be at first till she looked in his direction and noticed a group of men in the far corner, they had seen them and when Rogue looked closely she knew who it was and one word escaped her lips.

"Remy..."

* * *

Well what do you think about that then

hehehe cliff hanger

Egolust92

review people please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

From across the room Remy saw Julian, his first thoughts were to run over there and punch his lights out, but when some people cleared out of the way he saw he had company, it was her, Rogue, he couldn't believe his eyes, Julian, Rogue, together, here, now.

"Remy, do y' see dat, Julian, who's dat fille he's with."said one of Remy's cousins

"Remy, ain't dat, dat fille who help moi and y' against da Rippers." said Remy's father Jean- Luc

"Oui, 't is, but why is she w'th Julian?" He looked down at his drink

'Why is she w'th him.' he looked over at them, he caught Rogue's eye and they just stayed there looking into each others eye's, he couldn't tear his eye's away from her, her beauty, how the light reflected her beauty across the dim room. Rogue tore her gaze away, looking back at Julian.

"I thought dat y' liked her Remy?" asked Jean-Luc

"Y' do eh, I never thought I'd see the day when Remy finally liked someone for more then sex." Said his cousin again.

Remy let his head drop it was true, he'd never felt this way before and he didn't see Rogue as a one night stand he saw her as his girlfriend, wife, mother to his children, but by the looks of it that was never going to happen, he could feel his powers kicking in he looked at the table before them it was charged and he wasn't holding on any more, BOOM!.

"Hey, how did dat happen, y', mutie, get out of my bar, now." The bartender pulled out a gun, and ushered Remy outside, "We, don't want your kind here." he shut the door leaving Remy on his own.

* * *

**ROGUE**.

Rogue had seen the scene before her, she wanted to help him, but she could sense Julian not wanting her t inter-fear when he took her hand, when she seen him being pushed outside she slipped past Julian saying something about the bathroom and exited through the back door.

As she walked through the dark alley, she could hear some banging, it sounded like dust bins being slammed up against a wall.

"Merde" she heard as she moved closer, she could see something glowing, then explode, 'That's him.' she thought and moved towards the un-aware Cajun.

"Y' know y' should be careful where to use your power, Lebeau." she stood there one hand on her hip and her eye brows quirked, head tilted.

"I know but still not my fault lost control, what do y' want Rogue." there was so much bitterness in his voice when he said her name.

"Well good, I came here t' check on y', but seeing as your being cold, I might as well leave." she looked at him, this time she could see his face and the hurt on it, she felt really bad.

"Well, fine then, go back to Julian and have fun." he shrugged his solders and walked off, leaving behind a dumb found Rogue.

'Maybe I will.' she felt so hurt by his words and the coldness in his voice, did he really not care, she wanted to break down again, but she felt like getting even, he wants her with Julian, then so it shall be.

Rogue re-entered the Jazz club and walked over to Julian, he smirked when he saw her, he got up and planted a kiss on her lips, it deepened. As they pulled apart the made it out of the Club and found and called a taxi to pick them up, In Rogue's heart she knew what she was about o do was so wrong and she knew she'd regret it but, HE didn't care any more and she doubted that he ever did, so that was one wasted two year dream she had pent on a man that never wanted anything to do with her. Before the taxi came, Julian pulled her to him, and smothered her with a kiss, well make out, in public, but what they didn't know was a pair of red eye's watching them the entire time, glowing brighter and brighter. The taxi came and they climbed in, not knowing the man behind the red eye's wasn't far behind them.

* * *

**Ripper Bayou.**

As they entered Julian's room he pulled the strap to Rogues dress down and started to kiss her shoulder blade and make his way up, his hands roaming her body, he turned her around to face him, he planted one kiss on her lips and continued downwards.

Rogue felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe she would waste her first time on someone she didn't love, when she felt Julian lead over to the bed she, knew it was now or never, she started to play his game, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor, she trailed kisses don his body, she had to admit that was all he had, was a body, nothing else, she kicked of her shoes and dragged her leg up his making him shiver, she looked into his eyes all she could see was lust, as he pushed her down on the bed he kissed down her body one hand making it's way up her thigh whilst the other massaged her breast, as he pulled of her dress she was left in nothing but her underwear and bra, she thought screw it, so she turned him over and started to undone his trousers, she started to grind a bit to make him more into it, so it wouldn't show that she didn't want this, as he trousers hit the ground she could feel eyes pouring into the back of her head, she knew who it was, and she hoped he enjoyed the show, as she bent down she placed a kiss on his lips and travelled down.

Julian flipped her over so he was on top and starting taking the last remaining clothes off of him and her, as he looked into her eyes he smirked but Rogue gulped loudly, she turned her head to the side and didn't look at him, as soon as she felt the throbbing pain between her legs she knew that it was over, she'd given away herself to someone who she felt nothing for, but it continued each thrust was a reminder of of the horrid person she had become, she continued but she knew that he was waiting for her to come, she knew she'd have to fake (_Anyone watched when harry met Sally, when there in the café and she tell/shows him how women can fact an orgasm_.) luckily he bought it and he collapse next to her and pulled the covers over them and pulled Rogue next to him.

* * *

**Gambit.**

As he watched the scene before him, he couldn't believe that she had gone through with it, with him, he wondered if she did it to spite him but he couldn't be sure, every time he saw Julian touch her he wanted to run into the room grab Rogue and take her back with him, where she belonged. He stood there watching, then he saw something, a figure coming near him...

* * *

What do you think

review and speak your mind if you like it

Egolust92


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well it seems people are enjoying this story so looks like its time to continue and make the people happy with an update.  
this chapter goes a lot faster so I wont bore you again with the same things as the last chapter so enjoy.

* * *

**Gambit**

As the figure got clearer Gambits heart began racing he dived off the balcony in which he stood and sat in between the ledge of the wall and the outside corner of the balcony, he saw Rogue walk outside she was covered in a plain white sheet, the way the moonlight hit her made him catch his breathe, he looked closer, to she her face and to see the tears that poured down her face.

'What's wrong, go over to her Lebeau and see if she's okay, yeah and scare her to death, that will make her feel so much better, and she'd push me off the balcony for watching, why did I have to follow, why couldn't I of left it.' he thought, he could hear her whimper.

"Why, why did I do this." he heard her say, "God, I'm so fucking shallow, I can't believe I went through with it." she turned around and rested her back on the edge of the balcony.

* * *

**Rogue**

The thought of Julian on top of her again, made her feel sick, she could taste the stomach acid in the back of her throat, she wanted to die right their, she wondered how she could even go through with it, when ever time she looked into his face she saw didn't see Julian she saw, him, the one person she wanted it to be with but contained herself from dealing with another heart break.

She remembers when she would wait for the phone to call, wait for the mail to come, even wait up all night to see if he'd come through her room and check on her

'You got people looking out for y' chere.'

though words echoed in her head.

'I though you would look out for me.' she thought, 'Why didn't you come and fight with us against Apocalypse, why didn't join the x-men, why didn't you come for me.' the tears fell down her face, she clung onto the sheet for dear life, she sank to the cold balcony floor and curl up and brought her chin to her knees and rocked herself.

'I thought I never could love, till I found you, but you never came, I didn't know where you would be, I thought you might actually care for someone like me, I thought maybe you felt something for me, we connected I thought that was enough.' she wished someone was here to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything was okay, but their was no one there never was.

As she closed her eyes she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her.

* * *

**Gambit**.

He sat their, looking at her, taking in every word she said and the tears she cried.

'She regretted it.' he wanted t smile but he knew this wasn't one of though things you could smirk over when it caused someone you loved so much pain, he thought what to do next, leave and let her deal with things in the mourning or go over to her and pull her into his arms and tell her he was here and he's not leaving. He went with the second option. As he pulled himself up he jumped over the balcony and walked over to the curled up Rogue, he stared at her as she cried and shivered, as he got closer he realised she hadn't noticed he was here.

"Rogue." he said and got down to where she was and sat next to her, and waited for her to look up at him.

* * *

**Rogue**.

"Rogue." she heard, she thought it was Julian at first but she knew the voice wasn't the same, as she felt a presence next to her she lifted her head and her eyes stared into two pools of red and black, she froze not knowing what to do, she felt his arm around go around her and pull her close, she leaned in and the tear began to fall, she didn't want to seem weak and pathetic, his other arm came and rapped itself around her, Rogue knee up and sat in his lap and hugged him close letting the cries of a broken girl feel the comfort she's been waiting for, for such a long time she needed this, wanted this and she had it, with the one person she knew would be able to give it to her.

She pulled her head away from his neck and looked up at him and closed her eyes and let her head drop, she felt two fingers push her chin up to face him, his hand then sweated to the side of her face and cupped it. She didn't know what to say, should she say anything, would he hate her, she didn't know.

"Remy..." she trailed off because he put his fingers to her lips.

"It's okay I know what your going t' say, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean t' be like that and I think I know why y' did it."

"No y' don't I did 't because I was angry at y' and myself, I wish i never did 't and I can't believe you stayed, why?" she looked at him waiting for her answer.

"I, I came because I don't know I wanted to know if y' were okay and I didn't trust you and Julian alone and I just don't know, and then When I saw y' together I felt something and I felt I don't know wanting to kill Julian for coming near you, I know it was wrong but i knew it was down to me why y' went through with 't." he felt so ashamed he perved on her and invaded her personal life but he felt so mad when he saw Julian kiss her he wanted to rip him apart.

"I knew you were watching and I wanted y' to hurt, but I wish I could take it all back, I've turned into the type of girl I would hate, I don't know why y' can even look at me knowing what I've done." she started to cry again but this time Remy wiped away her tears and placed his forehead on hers.

"Rogue, there's something I need to tell y', I..." before he could continue.

"What the hell are y' doin' here Lebeau, get off of her, you had your chance now go now." Julian said with fury in her words, he raised a gun to Remy and moved closer.

"I'll give you three seconds to move or else, 1...2..." But Remy grabbed Rogue and jumped off the balcony, before Julian could get to the edge of the Balcony he lost them.

* * *

Oh yeah Julian came in, on the scene at hand now what do you think will happen  
well I'm not telling.  
I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories thanks everyone means alot.x  
I'll update soon...promise.

egolust92.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own x-men or marvel that honour belongs to Stan Lee the greatest comic book creater of all time.

Sorry for the long wait hope to update very soon after this, been busy trying to think of new things for this story and all my other ones.

Well first off I would like to thank though's of you who have reviewed my story so far thank you for all you comments, hope you will review my story again and tell me what you think.

* * *

Last Time.  
_  
_

"_Rogue, there's something I need to tell y', I..." before he could continue._

"_What the hell are y' doin' here Lebeau, get off of her, you had your chance now go now." Julian said with fury in her words, he raised a gun to Remy and moved closer._

" _I'll give you three seconds to move or else, 1...2..." But Remy grabbed Rogue and jumped off the balcony, before Julian could get to the edge of the Balcony he lost them._

**

* * *

Now! **They've been running for what seemed like hours, looking around each corner, not knowing if Julian had called people to look out for them, they stopped off at a small motel, it was dirty and basic, yet it was all they could deal with at the moment, as they entered the room, they saw the light flicker on and off constantly. 

"Well isn't this paradise." said Rogue trying to lighten the mood, but the mood didn't soften as well.

As the door closed with a big bang everything went quiet, the dark, wet room, the bed was covered with dirty brown sheet's which looked un-clean with what looked like dirt, blood and messed up like someone was here before and had an interesting night.

When Rogue looked up and saw Remy exit the bathroom, carrying his trench coat in his arms, as he placed it on the bed he sat down in a near by chair and ushered Rogue over to him, as she sat down on another chair opposite him, she pulled what she had left of the bed sheet around her body tight trying to keep herself covered.

"Remy..I..Can we...talk...I mean...Forget it." she said and moved towards the bed and sat down, looking down at her feet, till she saw another pair of shoes come in front of her's, as she looked up she looked up and saw Remy looking down at her.

"Chere, look at me, look at me." he pulled her up so her eyes were locked with his, and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Remy, look I..." he cut her off, "Let moi go first, Rogue I'm sorry I put y' through dis, I didn't mean to put y' through all dis, and I wanted to say sorry for pushing you away, and I want y' t' know I'm going to make things better from now on." He pulled her into a hug, nuzzeling his head into her neck and Rogue held him tighter like he was her only life line, she could smell the southern spices on his clothes it was also mixed with alcohol, it was like a drug to her an addiction you never want to get rid of.

"It's okay." she said pulling away, "If anyone needs to apologise, it's me I mean look at me, I've turned into the type of girl I swore I would never become, I've became this horrible slut, and I feel so hollow and shameful." she felt the tears fall down her pale face.

She came in contacted with Remy's body again as he held her in place for what seemed like hours, she didn't want to let go, she didn't want to look into the eyes of the one person she didn't want to seem weak in front of.

"I don't blame y'." He said he still held her, still rubbed her back, she knew she didn't deserve this, deserve him, but she never wanted to let go.

As they broke apart, they stayed silent and in each others company for what was an eternity to them.

Rogue could feel her eyes close, she knew she couldn't keep herself up any more, with this in mind she pulled away and laid down on the bed and curled up keeping herself as warm as she could.

Remy on the other hand took this as his cue to lay down as well, as Rogue moved over to make room, he laid on his side and looked at the southern belle before him, taking in every detail of her petite frame to her angelic face, she was an angel to him, the most beautiful woman he has ever known and the only woman to steal his heart.

He knew now that the king of heart's has found his queen and wasn't letting her go again, he placed a kiss on her forehead before sleep came over him, drifting off to the land of dreams, where the woman who lay next to him was as well.

* * *

Well what do you all think?  
Reviews please and give me your opinions  
egolust92. 

P.s Shall update very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey everyone, been a long time.  
As usual I do not own any of the characters in this story although it would be amazing too.  
Well here is chapter eleven finally sorry for the long wait I should be updating my stories more often now.

* * *

Last time

_He knew now that the king of heart's has found his queen and wasn't letting her go again, he placed a kiss on her forehead before sleep came over him, drifting off to the land of dreams, where the woman who lay next to him was as well._

* * *

**Now.**

Rogue's dreams were full of happy thoughts she almost didn't wish she had woke up but she knew even in the real world nothing was as bad and scary as before as she opened her eye's slowly, getting use to the light she noticed a window the sun shinning bright and the curtains tied to the sides as she turned around to see her knight in shinning amour she came faced to an empty side.

'Where the hell did he get to?' she thought as she got up from the bed and pulled the satin sheet around her body she looked around the overly large room and hoped he was playing a game, like she would find him around the next corner.

She noticed another an open door as she peered from her position she saw it was a bathroom as she moved closer and closer she poked her head through but, she came face to face with nothing.

'Damn, Swamp rat, Knew he would pull something like this.' she though he face flashed anger but her eye's told the story of sadness and disappointment.

She leant against the near-by wall and let her head fall, she almost believed this was real, maybe she was getting her hope's up.

There was a silent creaking on the wooden floor boards as she looked up her hair dangling in front of her eye's she broke into a wide smile and saw the apple of her eye in front of her carrying a tray fall of little treats.

"See your awake chere." he said brightening the mood with his cocky attitude, as he placed the tray down on the bed side table he walked over to her and placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards her where he placed a small kiss on her chapped lips.

"Well cajun, Unlike most people, I know when to wake up, for early mourning's with Logan means no lye-ins." she said smiling.

"Now, Breakfast, Most important meal of the day." he said and ushered her over to the bed where he sat her down and fed her, her breakfast.

As they stayed there he brought out some clothes, which weren't bad, designer label's and all, although she changed in peace and in the safety of the bathroom it didn't stop the egotistic cajun for making a comment about her needing his help, which left him with a playful slap on his arm, Rogue not knowing her own strength, left a small mark, which she apologised for.

Everything seemed to be okay, or so they thought for if a little birdy, well a little birdy with a camera wasn't outside, watching they could save the peace, but the person on the other end was mad so mad that the wooden arm on the chair snapped causing the person to have splinters in their palm's which neither surprised or bothered that person as the anger and rage inside them boiled up. 

* * *

Hey people well that's the end off this chapter for now,  
I know it's short but I'm having a little writer's block.  
But I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by next week sometime.  
So till then read, enjoy and review.

P.s If you have any idea's that might help me get rid of this little writer's block I'm willing to take anything.

bye for now.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes;

_Hey everyone long time, and I mean really long time for this story Lol. new update, sorry for the wait I've been trying too think of something too add into the story, here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

****

Chapter 12.

"Chere, come on we have t' leave now, so we can get y' stuff and come back t' mine." Remy said taking her tray away and placing it on the side table.

"Why?, What's wrong with the hotel I'm staying at?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slightly on the lips.

"Well, Julian is going t' b' pissed and he knows where y' live so the sooner we get your stiff and back t' mine we'll b' okay and we start over." he said pulling her closer to him before tugging on the sheet making it drop to the floor.

"Hey..." she said her voice sounding slightly high pitched.

"What I don't get t' look." he smirked looking down and making a low whistle.

"Okay you had enough or we'll be here all day." she smiled picking up the sheet and wrapping it around her.

"I know." he pouted which made her laugh.

"Come on swamp rat, the sooner we leave the sooner I can have a shower." she said pushing him out the door.

"okay, but take Remy's trench coat Chere Remy don't want no other homme looking at y'." he said wrapping his trench around her and zipping it up.

"Awwh, afraid someone would steal me from yah?" she asked him laughing.

"No one can steal anything from de prince of thieves well except un fille and dat was Remy's heart and she's standing right here." he said.

"Okay Romeo let's move it." she said pushing him out the door. "So how are we getting there again, I don't trust your bike whilst I'm wearing pretty much nothing.?" she asked looking directly at the Cajun as if he were a magic eight ball.

"Remy's bike is fine don't worry, I'll drive fast so by the time you start worrying about this Remy would have gotten y' there. He stated picking her up and placing her on the bike whilst he climbed on afterwards, she wrapped her arms around his waist but clung tighter as he got faster.

Rogue was too into how close she was to Remy that she forgot to worry and was at her hotel before she could say WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Climbing off she clung to Remy, walking up to the front desk Rogue felt a wave of jealousy from the way the women was looking at Remy.

"Hi, I lost my room card, 409. The name is Anna-Marie Darkholme." Rogue said smiling sweetly but glaring at her slightly.

"Oh yeah of course, here's your key card I hope you have a pleasant stay." she replied her eye contact was still glued to Remy.

"Oh I'm just collecting my stuff, I'll be back here checking out in two hours." Rogue replied making it obvious enough too show that the "bitch" in front won't be staring at her boyfriend again.

_'Boyfriend, I don't even know if we're that, I hope we are, I'll talk about this later?' she thought_

Picking up the key card Rogue moved too the elevator and grumbled slightly, Remy picked up on this and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Rogue asked slightly annoyed but stayed poised.

"Y' Chere, Remy thanks 'Rogue' was jealous is Remy right, Anna?" he replied putting more emphasis on her name.

"I'm not, and don't you dare smirk more because you now know my name." she replied because he was smiling wider then usual.

"Okay now your scaring me." Rogue said leaving the elevator and walking down the corridor.

Stopping outside the door Remy spoke up. "You don't need t' be jealous Roguey, it's only y' and besides I like y' name wouldn't have thought y' would be an Anna but it suits y' Chere." he said hugging her from behind as they walked through her door.

As they walked through the door, they came through the small passage was which only led them to a halt, her place was torn up, mirror's were smashed, chairs and vases were on the other side of the room in pieces. Her clothes were all over the floor ripped apart and shredded. Photographs she had brought were torn apart and her face was scratch out.

"What, what is all this?" Rogue asked picking up one of her boots which had the heel ripped off.

"A warning." Remy said looking closely at the room and saw how much detail Julien has out into all of this. This wasn't the end only the beginning of Julien's rein of terror.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_Well what do you think?, Short I know but I wanted too make sort of a small chapter too lead up too a longer one just too give you an idea of what is too come. Let me know what you think and I shall update soon, hopefully._

Till next chapter.

egolust92.x.x.x.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Notes.

Well it has been a long time since I have updated this story Im a little ashamed of myself I must admit, been a busy few years, I must say but trying to update as many of my stories as I can now days, But may be delayed, just started working for a restaurant as an Apprentice Chef, and got my bar tending job and soon be at college, but will stop leaving you guys waiting forever for another update.

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far, and for everyone who has been reading my stories I hope I am not disappointing you.

Let me know what you think so far about my story and about the events leading up to future chapters, to not only this story but every other story I have wrote.

I hope I have improved with my grammar and spelling, looking back some of it is terrible but that's what you get for writing on notepad and not checking before you hit the upload button, bare with me if I seem to have spelt something wrong, or something does not read right. I am trying to improve drastically.

Okay so moving on from my update on my life haha, here is the next chapter in A Walk Down Memory Lane. 

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

' A warning what do you mean a warning, a warning for what, Remy, What is going on here?' Rogue asked frantically, she was scared, not by the scene that was in front of her that looked like something you would see in a CSI episode, but the terrified look on Remy's face. This was more then a warning and Rogue knew it, something big, bad and evil was about to hit the fan.

'Julien, is warning moi, dat your his, dat he won't give up without a fight. I think he's going to want to duel, for you.' he said, he grabbed Rogues hand and squeezed it tight, 'I promise he won't get y' chere.' There was comfort and dread in his words, he was scared, he could not hide it, for once Remy's poker face (pun intended) was broken.

'A duel?' Rogue questioned him.

'To the death...'

**ACROSS TOWN**.

' I want you to scot the streets, I want phones bugged and camera in all these destination points.' Julian shouted at everyone in his office, ' And I want them NOW!.' he bellowed, everyone soon fell in line, phones were dialling out, computer screens were being turned on, and a dozen 'yes sir's' were being thrown around the room.

'Call the theive's guild, let them know I have called a duel, Remy Lebeau's life is the one on the line.' he said. Everyone nodded before they continued on with their duties.

'Julian...' Turning his head Julian came face to face with his father, and he was not happy.

'Yes father?' he asked, stepping away from his desk and standing to attention like a good soldier boy.

'What is all of this?' he asked

'A plan to get rid of the torn in my side Remy Lebeau forever and for bring back my future bride.' he stated, standing his ground showing all seriousness on his face and in his words.

'Your going to break out a war.' he told his son.

'I don't care, that rat bastard has taken to many things from me, and I am making sure he doesn't take away my women from me without feeling my wrath!' Julian's face was turning red with pure rage.

Marcus was taking in his son's attitude, his plan, his overall out look on this situation, on one hand he did not see the point of doing all this over a girl, on the other he had a point Remy Lebeau has been a major pain in the Ripper's ass for a very long time. But he had to say the one thing that would put a barrier between this master plan his son had boiling in the pot.

'You know your going to have to call Bella.' he told him.

'No I don't, she has nothing to do with this.' Julian said point blank, he could deny it all he wanted to but he knew himself his sister had a right to know, but she would try to stop it.

'Seeing as you want to kill her lover, and her future husband, you know she's trying to convince them all to re-think the wedding. I think she needs to know.'

'My sister will not be marrying that son of a bitch, we have managed to hold of this long without a wedding can do it some more, the thieves may have held off for now, but my sister will not marry him I don't care if she 'loves him'. Even more reason to end his life.'

'Call Belladonna!. Or I will, Julian your sister will not hesitate to take you down if you do this without her.' he told his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Fine, but I'm calling her for another reason, She has always been jealous of Remy and women, and would hate to see him with someone else. She won't take me down, she'll want to help me, she won't care if he lives or dies just as long as there is no other women in the picture.'

'You know she will target your women.'

'Not if she knows whats good for her.' 

* * *

Author's Notes.

What did you all think, sorry if its a little short but trying to round everything up and bring on the next chapter.

read,review, enjoy.

egolust92.


End file.
